A pesar de todo
by Melina no Sukoorpion
Summary: Tal vez sea un titulo muy sonado nnUUU.Buenop, este ff, trata de los primos Black, y sus vacaciones. :D


"A pesar de Todo" Capítulo 1: La primera y ultima vez 

**-Me das pena...**

**-¡Por favor, Narcisa!**

**-¡Que no, escoria!**

**-¡Porfavorporfavorporfavor!**

**-¡Vete de rogón con tu primita del alma!**

**-Pero es que.. ¡Ella no me puede ayudar! TT**

**-¡Ash¿Qué demonios quieres?**

En la sala de una gran mansión se encontraba un pelinegro abrazado de la pierna de su prima de cabello rubio platinado. La escena era algo rara, ya que estos dos nunca se llevaron bien, pero esta vez el chico necesitaba la ayuda de la muchacha:

**-Sabia que accedería mi "dulce" primita **-dulce el chico sonríe

**-¡Cállate! Y dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¬¬-**despectiva Narcisa se cruza de brazos

**-Pues bueno..-**nervioso

**-Tick, tack, tick tack ¡se va mi tiempo¡Tengo que salir con Lucius!-**trata de quitarse de encima a su primo

**-Es eso exactamente de lo que te quería pedir -**se aferra más a ella

**-¿Ah? Oo**

**-Pues.. Quisiera.. Que..**

**-¿Qué òó?**

**-Es que... Quisiera-decirte-que-si-lo-podias-llevar-a-un-lugar-ya-que-el-confia-en-ti –**hablando rápidamente

**-Oh no.. Si se trata de sus estúpidas bromas de tus amiguitos y tu hacia él ¡jamás lo haré!-**decidida la rubia

**-¡Por favor!-**se hinca ante ella

**-¡N-O¡No, escoria!**

**-¡Por favor!**

**-¡Que no! Yo me tengo que ir-**toma un bolso y se dirige a la entrada

**-¡Por favor, Narci!**

**-**la rubia se congela al oír el nuevo apodo que le dio su primito "querido" dándole un tic en el ojo- **¿Q-que me dijiste?-**se gira enojada al chico-

**-Ah yo.. o/o**

**-¡Me las vas a pagar, escoria mal viviente!-**Narcisa enfurecida se abalanza sobre el pobre Sirius

**-¡Fue un error¡Perdóname! TT-**mientras tuvo tiempo se alejo lo más rápido posible

**-¡Te asesinare¡No me importa si el ministerio me arresta¡Moriré feliz sabiendo que tu ya no existes!-**la rubia persigue al pobre muchacho por toda la mansión

**-¡Fue un error de lengua!-**escondiéndose en una habitación

**-¡Por eso te la cortare!-**amenazante con su varita en mano**- acabamos de salir de clases y lo único que quiero es pasar un día tranquilo con Lucius y mis amigas-**tratando de tranquilizarse**-Así que.. coopera en tu asesinato**

En eso se escucha el timbre de la mansión:

**-Oh Dios o/o..-**Narcisa nerviosa suelta su varita

**-Ama, es el joven Malfoy-**una elfina domestica le avisa a Narcisa

**-Ah.. Ah.. O/O**

Sirius se asoma temeroso por la puerta notando que la rubia estaba más pálida de lo normal, claro, ella jamás había quedado mal con su idolatrado prometido

**-Y-ya voy-**con trabajos la muchacha hablo, en realidad se había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de atrapar a Sirius

**-¿Narcisa..?**

Ni siquiera la chica lo vio con su característico desprecio, estaba tan atemorizada que ni eso pudo hacer. Acomodo un poco su cabello y con un espejo de mano reviso si no estaba desaliñada y así bajo las escaleras con pasos torpes y miedosos:

**-¿S-si?-**la chica de ojos verdes se acerco a un insatisfecho Lucius

El joven quien estaba sentado en la sala la miro indiferente aunque se notaba su descontento, clavo su mirada gris en la intimidada chica:

**-Narcisa..-**se levanto tranquilamente del sillón y se dirigió a ella**- Quisiera preguntarte.. ¿Cuándo yo te he decepcionado?**

Narcisa perfectamente sabia que estaba enojado con ella a lo que se encogió un poco doblando tímidamente sus rodillas.:

**-Solo quiero que me digas-**toma con cierta violencia el mentón de la rubia**-el motivo de tu retraso**

Sirius se encontraba observando la escena apenado, había creado problemas entre su prima y su prometido:

**-Contéstame, Narcisa-**apreso un poco mas la barbilla de la chica**- Me entere que tu "lindo" primito iba a pasar las vacaciones contigo**

**-E-el no tiene la culpa..**-un poco temerosa le contesto

**-"A-acaso ¿Narci me esta defendiendo?"-**pensó asombrado el joven Black

**-¿Ah no¿Y que fue lo que ocasiono tu retraso?**

**-Y-yo..**-Lucius la soltó y agacho la cabeza apenada**- N-no conseguía decidirme de peinado que iba a usar**

La rubia trato de excusarse con algo típico de ella.. La perfección. Pero en si era insólito que la bella muchacha no supiera que le quedaba bien:

**-**Lucius arqueo una ceja extrañado**-Esta bien.. Supongo**-se gira dándole la espalda**-Vete a arreglar rápido**

Narcisa inmediatamente se subió la escaleras mas tranquila pero con su rostro indiferente:

**-¿Narcisa?**

**-¿Qué?-**respondió la muchacha fríamente mientras buscaba su bolso y recogía su varita

**-Gracias..-**diciendo esto le entrega su bolso

**-No es nada, escoria. Cuando Lucius se enfada, su ira no se la desearía ni a ti-**toma la bolsa y se dirige a bajar

**-Suerte.. Narci..-**al ver la mirada enfurecida de la rubia se asusta**- Narcisa o/o**

**-Así esta mejor**-esboza una sonrisa para ella misma y baja

**-**Sirius se despide con la mano y suspira**-Tendré que explicarle esto a James y los demás uu**

**Fin Capítulo 1**


End file.
